


Treacherous Journey To Yuri No Tama

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Missing in Action, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rescue Missions, Sakura and Lee are a couple, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji have been missing for nearly a year. Everyone in the village has moved on w/ their lives, everyone except Hinata Hyugga, who is worried about a certain blonde Kunoichi. Hinata sets out to find Ino and the others and plans on risking her life to ensure her friend's safe return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **Treacherous Journey To Yuri No Tama**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji have been missing for nearly a year. Everyone in the village has moved on w/ their lives, everyone except Hinata Hyugga, who is worried about a certain blonde Kunoichi. Hinata sets out to find Ino and the others and plans on risking her life to ensure her friend's safe return home._

Chapter 1

The sun rose on a beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village, Hinata Hyugga is going to the Yamanaka flower shop. She is greeted by Kasumi Yamanaka, who is standing behind the counter.

Hello Mrs. Yamanaka, is Ino here?"

"No Hinata, her squad hasn't returned to the village yet." Kasumi says.

"Oh, all right. Have a lovely day Mrs. Yamanaka." Hinata says before leaving the flower shop.

' _I wonder where Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji could be?'_ Hinata wondered as she walked down the sidewalk. Hinata wanted answers, and she knew where she had to go and who she had to see if she wanted to get them: The Hokage's Tower and see Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Shizune led Hinata to Tsunade's office.

**Hell's Gate Concentration Camp, Yuri No Tama Village**

Ino Yamanaka of the Southern Hidden Leaf Village opens her eyes drearily, she looks around her dark prison cell. She breathes weakly as she hangs her head. Ino has been here for a horror filled year, Mizuki Rai kidnapped Ino and killed Chouji and Shikamaru when the trio entered the village.

Ino refused to talk to Mizuki and thus opened the door for the guards to mercilessly torture Ino.

Ino is being repeatedly scorched by a female guard know as Kwan Tao, the Chief Guard of this place appointed by Mizuki Rai herself for Tao's ruthlessness and harsh treatment of prisoners.

"Are you still not talking, you Leaf Village scum?!" Kwan Tao asked harshly, Ino said nothing, she just glared at the Kunochi through the veil of her long blonde hair, which partially obscured her face.

"Fine, I can torture you all day long if I have to make you talk!"

Kwan Tao made a Fire Whip in her left hand and struck Ino with across her already bloody back.

"AHHHH!!" the blonde Kunoichi screamed as she jerked against her chains, Kwan Tao took absolute delight in Ino's suffering. Yurikage Rai would indeed be proud of Kwan if she could break this Leaf Ninja and discover the Hidden Leaf Village's location, along with Hokage Tsunade, but so far Kwan had no luck.

Ino is a lot tougher than she looks, a trait that was only bolstered when she began dating Hinata.

"Are you holding out for someone come and rescue you?"

Ino smiled weakly at the thought of Hinata coming to her rescue.

"Well, forget it Missy, no one is coming to save you." Kwan Tao said menacingly.

Ino knew that her tormentor was wrong... she knew that Hinata would devise a rescue plan, the thought of seeing Hinata again made Ino's daily physical and psychological torture at the hands of Kwan Tao seem bearable because Ino knew in her heart that she would see her beloved lavender haired princess again.

_'Hinata, my sweet Hinata.'_ Ino thought to herself.

Hinata walked into Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, has there been any word from Shikamaru, Chouji, and Into?" Hinata asked.

"Not in almost a year, Hinata. I'm sorry." the busty blonde said.

"I-Ino and the others have been missing for nearly a whole year and you've done nothing about it!?" Hinata yelled, causing Tsunade to stand to her feet and Shizune to come running into the office.

"You need to calm down, Hinata." Shizune said from behind the blue haired Kunoichi.

"Where was contact with Ino's squad lost?" Hinata asked as calmly as she could.

"Near the village of Yuri No Tama." an Anbu Ninja who appeared next to Shizune said.

Hinata looks at Tsunade.

"I'm going. Alone." Hinata says.

"I can't allow that-." Tsunade said, but Hinata interrupted her.

"No! you don't care about Ino, Shikamaru, or Chouji! They've been missing for nearly a year and you're just sitting here on your fat ass not even trying to find them!! They could be hurt or..." The word died in the Hyuuga's throat, she couldn't _wouldn't_ think that way.

"I love Ino and I'm going to find her, Shikamaru, and Chouji and bring them all home and Heaven help anyone foolish enough to get in my way."

 Hinata left the tower, as she walked down the street Hinata sees Rock Lee and a very pregnant Sakura coming towards her.

"Hi Hinata."  Sakura said, Hinata said nothing and just kept walking.

"What's her problem? All I did was speak to her, uppity bitch." Sakura hissed.

Hinata went home and began preparing to leave, she packed up food, water, medicine along with shuriken and kunai.

Hinata's Father Hisashi opened the door to her room.

"Lady Tsunade told me about what you're planning to do, Hinata and I am against it."

"You've never acted as though I mattered to you before Father, so don't patronize me by acting as though you care about me now." Hinata said without looking up from what she was doing.

 "Hinata, if you leave the village on this suicide mission I will banish you from the Hyuuga clan and your sister Hanabi will become the heir to the clan in your stead."

 Hinata turned to her father and smiled.

"I could care less about this damn clan Father. The only thing that I care about is the beautiful girl that I love is missing, along with two good friends of mine and since Lady Tsunade wouldn't do anything _I_ am going to find Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru and bring them all home." Hinata said with conviction.

"You could very well die out there, Hinata." Hisashi says.

Hinata sighs heavily, "Father, I know that you don't love me and I know that you favor Hanabi over me and frankly, I don't give a shit, I love Ino and I'm going to rescue her."

Seeing that Hinata wouldn't dissuaded, Hisashi just sighed and left the room.

 -------------------

Ino is suspended by her bloody wrists in chains as Kwan Tao pulls out a kunai and begins to slowly drag the tip of the blade across Ino's back.

Hinata arrived at Yuri No Tama just after dark, she camped three miles away from the eastern guard tower, Hinata used her expert agility to scale the rocky outcropping of the village's eastern gate where there weren't any guards posted.

"Hang on for me, Ino. I'm coming."

Ino is enduring yet another harsh beating and interrogation at the hands of Kwan Tao.

"You will tell me where the Leaf Village and Tsunade are or I'll kill you right now."

Ino held her silence, she loved Hinata too much to betray her and the village. Not even at the cost of her own life.

Hinata made her way inside the tower, she slips past three guards on patrol, as Hinata made her way down the lit corridor when she heard Ino's agonized screams.

"Ino." Hinata whispered.

Kwan Tao is slashing Ino hard with her kunai, Ino writhes in agony as hot tears steam down her face.

"Where are they?!" Kwan Tao screams, Ino keeps her silence.

Anger flared from deep inside Hinata, she clenched her teeth and prepared to rescue her beloved Kunoichi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata slipped inside the torture room where Ino is being held, she sees Ino's bloody form hanging limply from the wall.

"Am I too late to save her?" Hinata asks herself as she fights back tears, she had to be strong for Ino.

Kwan Tao has failed to notice Hinata easing up behind her, the Hyuuga heiress poised to strike Kwan Tao down with her Palm Heel Strike, Ino opened her eyes and saw Hinata, the blonde Leaf Kunoichi smiled weakly.

"Hey, what are you-?" Kwan Tao said, but was cut off by Hinata spinning her around and striking her in the chest. Kwan Tao seized up and sank to the floor dead, blood flowing out of her mouth and pooling on the floor.

"Hi...nata, y-you came for me." Ino whispered hoarsely as Hinata sliced through Ino's chains, freeing her lover.

"I love you too much Ino to have not come after you, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Come on, let's-."

"They are both dead, Hinata. Mizuki Rai, the psycho who runs this place killed them right in front of me." Ino sobbed into Hinata's left shoulder.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata lifted Ino onto her back and left the Torture Room, she and Ino made it to the east gate when Mizuki Rai and about seven hundred Yuri No Tama Kunoichi appeared and surrounded the pair.

Hinata gently laid Ino down safely out of the way, she leans down and kisses Ino's forehead lightly before standing up and turning to face the pretty sizable force in font of her.

 "That's all the back up you have, Mizuki?" Hinata asked as she channeled her chakra into her hands and steadied her breathing.

"This is enough to stop you, Leaf Ninja." Mizuki replied with a wicked grin.

"You should've brought more." Hinata growled.

Three of the Kunoichi rushed Hinata, who easily killed them with two blows. She repeated the process until all of the Yuri No Tama Kunoichi were dead. Hinata looked around at the carnage she'd left in the wake of her killing spree.

 


End file.
